nextgenerationninjachroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalaile Sarutobi Yuhi
Kalaile Sarutobi Yuhi is the main protagonist of the series. Background Kalaile is the proud daughter and only child of Leaf Shinobi, Kurenai and Asuma Sarutobi. She is a very headstrong and outgoing ninja. Who is known for her temper, which is her weakness. Kalaile is a pretty girl with her mother's eyes and sought out by her teammate Taroko Gouhanobi and her friend Kyoto Inuzuka. Though she has a crush on her other teammate, Shikutaru Nara. She does care a lot about her friends and family, she is known to hang out a lot with her parents and her friends. Her one goal is to become the hokage, since she met Naruto when her mother was training with Kiba, Hinata, and Shino one day. She is a long time rival of Dadoria Hyuuga, a kunoichi who graduated a year before her, but becomes good friends with her after the chuunin exams. Since her parents are Kurenai and Asuma and she was the granddaughter of the Third Hokage it was expected that she would have been very popular but she was a loner, was picked on a lot, and didn’t have many friends until she became best friends with Shikutaru, Taroko, and Kina. She, Shikutaru, and Taroko were the outcasts of their class. She is kind of like the present day Naruto. When she was younger she was known to be a prankster and drove her parents, mainly Kurenai, insane with all of the trouble she got into. Kalaile was a prodigy in the academy but refused to graduate early as she wanted to stay with her friends. Kalaile has a deep admiration for Naruto and aims to surpass him. The two share the same dream of becoming Hokage and the same nindo, or ninja way. Personality Kalaile greatly takes after Kurenai interms of intelligence, as she has defeated Shikamaru in shogi on more than one occasion, though takes after her father more in her fighting style. She deeply loves her parents and will do anything to protect them. Her personality is completely different from her parents as she is loud, foul tempered/mouthed, and somewhat hyperactive. Completely opposite of her mother who is refined and sophisticated; while her father is aloof and lazy. She seems to have inherited her mouth and temper from her maternal grandparents. Appearance Kalaile strongly takes after her mother in her appearance as she inherited her red eyes and messy black hair. Which is revealed to be a trait held be the females born to the Yuhi Clan. Unlike her parents, Kalaile is rather short which is made fun of a few times. She also has more of a petite build than her mother who is taller and has a bit more muscle tone. Kalaile normally keeps her hair up in a ragged, loose bun and rarely lets it down. Abilities Kalaile is able to easily learn Ninjutsu. She relies heavily on her Taijutsu and high power Ninjutsus, such as the Rasengan and Chidori, to win her fights. Her abilities are further demonstrated when she combines the Rasengan and Chidori to make the Radori. Though it is an uncompleted jutsu that was revealed to be made by a mistake. She severely lacks skills in Genjutsu as she struggles to use it and can't even dispel it. She does have strength on par with Sakura yet she can't control it as well and usually uses it when angered. Part 1 Kalaile is introduced as a prodigy with a knack of learning Ninjutsu with ease. She had really only one weakness, which was her temper that made her fight recklessly. Her inexperience as a ninja was also another weakness. Due to Kalaile's advanced skills, Anko decided to enter the team in the Chuunin Exams. Though before the exams, the squad, meaning Anko, accepted a high level B-ranked mission. The mission was to go to the Sound Village and escort the spy, Iruka Umino. While heading back to the village, the group was attacked by Kabuto and later Orochimaru. While fighting Kabuto, Orochimaru kept comparing her to Sasuke. Since observing her against Kabuto, Orochimaru has made Kalaile his next target for his jutsu. After the fight, Kalaile and Anko were left for dead but were found by Sakura and Kurenai. Kurenai then brought, on the brink of death, Kalaile back to Konoha. After much training, Kalaile was able to make it into the final round of the Chuunin Exams against her long time rival, Dadoria Hyuuga. The match ended in a draw and the two later on became Chuunin. On a mission to the Mist Village it was revealed that Mazuka Touji and Kima Hoshigaki were spies for Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. After being saved by Anko, Kalaile asked Naruto if she could become his apprentice, which he accepted. Part 2 After traveling with Naruto for almost two years didn't help her temper as she is now very foul mouthed and easy to anger. In her eyes Naruto is perfect, never wrong, and can do anything. She has a deep distaste for idiots and perverts alike, except for Naruto as she holds a deep respect for him. She is still very determined to become the Hokage. She also has made it her goal to kill Orochimaru and then help Naruto bring Sasuke back to the village. During her time with Naruto, Kalaile learned how to use Giant Rasengan and taught herself Chidori Burst, a more defensive and high powered version of Chidori Current, though these jutsus cause her extreme fatigue. When she returns, Kalaile is immediately paired off with Taroko, by the orders of Tsunade, for a duet battle against Asuma and Kurenai to see how much they have grown over the past two years. The two are able to slip by and pass, and then became a duet team. More to come soon... Trivia *Kalaile shares her birthday with her decreased uncle, Kurenai's younger brother, Takeshi Yuhi. *Kalaile shares the same blood type with is her sensei Anko, her younger cousin Hiroko, her grandfather The Third Hokage, Shizune, and her Uncle Takeshi. *Kalaile's relationship with Taroko is almost the same as Sakura and Naruto. As Kalaile is easily annoyed by Taroko but unlike the other two, Kalaile has an underlining affection for Taroko. Her romantic interest for Shikutaru is also the same as Sakura and Sasuke, as neither males seems to return mutual feelings. *Despite being apart of the Yuhi clan, Kalaile cannot use the clan's basic Ninjutsus as she cannot use Earth Style Jutsus but she can perform Lightning. *Her chakra natures are Lightning and Fire with Lightning being her affinity. She inherited Lightning from Kurenai while she inherited Fire from Asuma, even though Earth is Kurenai's affinity and Wind is Asuma's. She shares the same chakra natures as her decreased grandfather, Isao Hadeki. As Lightning was his Affinity and Fire was his secondary. Though he could use Water which she cannot. *Unlike her parents, Kalaile is short compared with others from her generation. Which she is commonly teased about, gaining nicknames like 'shorty', 'fish bait', and 'half pint'. *In addition to being the granddaughter of the Third Hokage, Kalaile is also the granddaughter of the Fifth Tsuchikage.